King
The king is the only leader of each respective kingdoms that are redcliff, korblox, overseer, greywold in the game MFW Use The king is a role in the kingdom meant to help give a player the ability to organize a kingdom. Kings are elected by the players of a kingdom. Appearance Version 1.0.0 A King is presented with a golden crown and a red cape that presents its appearance as a king. It has special authority over the subjects, which include exiling and shouting. Kings have highlighted yellow text in the chat, which marks their authority / rank. Version 2.0.0 to the present The king in this period lost his crown that is not visible in his head, since he does not have to take off his helmet as he used to do to distinguish the king in the past.both the symbol of the king's crown and the cape takes on the color of each respective kingdom and not as before that the color was by default the color red Abilities A king has many things that a normal player does not. They are a crown, cape, ability to make screams and abilities that are unique that only a king can make. Exile Exile is a skill he uses to remove players who do not want him to be in the kingdom. but this ability has been removed since version 2.0.0 of MWR. But you can know more about this game mechanic here by pressing Exile Gate Permissions The king saves has the authority to give permission from who can open or close the door. The king won this ability in the 3.4.0 update. of MWR Shout The shout is a private chat that only the king can send a message to the players of the respective kingdom. but this can only be used in a certain time since each message must wait a certain time to send the message again give up It is the only ability that the king has to resign the current position he has to return to being a normal player Election of a king Few players but after the game and with more players, the king can resign his position and give his place to another player that is chosen at random that is crowned. this happens if they are less than 4 or 5 players, Many players since if they are more than 5 automatic it begins to be an election in which all the players that are in the kingdom participate to be chosen as the new king.The one with the most votes will become the new king By Mutiny A player who is dissatisfied or for another reason can start a motiny that will be available every 12 minutes. when pressed, it will be evaluated if the player who is king will continue in his position that will be chosen through two options that is yes or no.If the player takes a (60% of No) the player is removed from his position and the new king begins to be democratically elected. if you get the opposite result continue in the position Motiny cannot be started if there are less than 5 players Abandonment The position of king will be available when the player has decided to stop playing. automatically depending on the amount of player can be random or democratically if there are many players Trivia * One may think that the king cannot be democratically elected, but in some villages in ancient times one could choose democratically as for example. the Spartans elected two kings democratically, the Romans before the figure of Caesar was established and other peoples did so in this way * At present, Samoa, the Sovereign Order of Malta, the Vatican City, the United Arab Emirates and Malaysia are the only prevailing elective monarchies in force. * The mutiny was reduced from 75% to 60% to remove the current king * The king's vote is the only benefit that affects the outcome of the vote, since the player who has it is worth twice. * when the position of the king is resigned several times in a short time. no player is king anymore, you have to wait 12 minutes for someone to be king Reference * Update 2.0.0 of the game MWR * Update 3.4.0 of the game MWR External Link * Elective monarchy Gallery RobloxScreenShot06292014 160944-689.png Treasury nomad.png frostmouse14.png RobloxScreenShot02052015 200949153.png RobloxScreenShot20200102_115122502.png|king greywolf Category:Kingdom Builder Category:Factions Category:Wiki content Category:Game Mechanics Category:Color Kingdoms